Wannya's mini diary: Miyu's best gift
by ban101
Summary: Miyu's birthday! Her parents sends her a very unexpected birthday gift that could again, change her life! please READ AND REVIEW! [Kanata x Miyu] ONESHOT!


Wannya's Mini-Diary: Earth calendar: March 15: Miyu's birthday: Her best gift.

Author: ban101 again.

Disclaimer: Up to now, I still don't own Daa! Daa! Daa:) I just own the plot of this one-shot story. Hope you like it!

Message: okay, I just have the time so I thought I make another one shot. It's about Miyu's birthday. Wannya's narrating. (imagine I look like wannya! Hahaha) another mushy drama fic:)

Miyu's Birthday. Everyone was there at the Saionji temple. We had cake with a chibi face of Miyu in the middle. We found it really cute.

We sang 'happy birthday' to her. I didn't have to transform and pretend because we already told Miyu and Kanata's friends we're aliens and they weren't scared at all!

You might actually wonder 'that sounds perfect! Nothing's wrong with the party!' Well you're wrong. The happiness we felt was equal to the sadness Miyu and Kanata felt. And of course they're not the only one who was sad about what happened. Everyone was affected.

It started…

March 14th: Day before Miyu's birthday

"Hey!" Kanata called out to Miyu, who was looking into the sky blankly.

She turned her head to face the boy who called her.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked.

"Nothing. I was just looking at the sky… Remembering the good days and memories we had. I enjoyed it here…" She stated.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"You asked…" Miyu turned and slightly laughed.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Kanata rushed to her side. "By the way…" He started another subject.

"Tomorrow's you're birthday isn't it? I would be really contented if you don't worry about things. For a change relax and enjoy your birthday. Okay?" He started to blush.

"Kanata…" She said in a murmur… She nodded all of a sudden.

"I won't make you worry…" She smiled.

I was completely happy that for once, there was a good atmosphere surrounding these two people. But then…

_RING RING!_

"Hello? Saionji residence…" Miyu said politely as she got the receiver and answered the telephone call.

"Mom!" She said happily.

"Hey Miyu! It's March 14th there isn't it? Sorry Miyu I'm just so excited I have to greet you now! Happy Birthday Miyu! As a gift, well anyway, you' receive it tomorrow! Gosh! I can't wait for you to get it!" Her mom said enthusiastically.

"Hey! Get back to work!" Miyu heard a man's voice. Probably one of mom's boss or something, she thought.

"Okay! Okay! Give me a sec!" Her mom, Miki, argued.

"Anyway Miyu, I hope you have a blast in your birthday tomorrow. Call me if you received your mama and papa's gift. Get along with Kanata! Bye!" She hung up.

"Oh mom!" Miyu felt at ease. It was really satisfying to talk to your mom on your birthday. Especially to your mom who's been away.

"Mama!" Lou suddenly flew to Miyu's arms.

"Hi Lou!" She swayed him around the room. "I'm so happy! I wish it's my birthday everyday!"

"Hey Kanata what are you looking at?" I said to Kanata who was carrying some laundry but stopped to look a very touching sight.

He was all smiles, even though he'll do all the chores in the house. He volunteered to do Miyu's chores. That was really sweet of him, Miyu said to me.

"Nothing Bow Meow… Nothing at all…" He said. But when I looked at what he's looking, I saw a beautiful Miyu carrying a cute Lou. This was relaxing. I supposed this was the reason he forgot all the things he ought to do, he got centered on Miyu.

The Next Day… March 15th: Miyu's birthday

"Good Morning Miyu! Happy birthday!" I greeted as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Bow Meow!" she said.

"Did any mail come in this morning?" She asked as if looking for something very valuable.

"Yeah! Some letters did come in earlier." I said pointing at the counter where I place the letters brought in by the mail man.

"Thanks Bow Meow! By the way, where's Kanata?" She asked. She finally noticed he's out.

"He went out with Lou. He said he needed some things for the party later."

"Ah… I see…" She walked off.

"I can't wait to see Mom's gift!" She opened the envelope one by one.

"'Happy Birthday Miyu…'" She read one of the cards. "I can't believe Kanata's dad would send me something!"

She continued to open the remaining envelope. The rest were from old friends, relatives and at last! She finally opened her mom's gift.

"This is it. I can't wait!" She opened the letter carefully.

Dear Miyu,

Happy Birthday! I can't believe my daughter's finally grown up!

Hey Miyu it's dad! You're mom suddenly got her drama queen personality on. She can't write the letter because she's crying, trying to remember the good old days when you were a baby.

Sorry Miyu. This is your mom again. I have decided to let you stay with us here in California. I've decided you move in with us then maybe after my shuttle launch, we could go to Japan again. I have your plane ticket inserted with this letter. Your flight is a week after your birthday. I wish to see you soon! Happy birthday Miyu! I love you!

Love,

Mom and Dad

_Mom and Dad wants me in America? But I… I don't wanna go just yet! _She thought.

Later at the party…

"Hi Miyu! Happy birthday!" Christine came into the house and handed Miyu a very large present.

"Thanks Chris!" They went out together to join us. (I didn't have to transform ain't that cool!)

"Hi Chris!" Nanami and Aya waved their hand. They were watching me grill the big steak Kanata got earlier.

"By the way Miyu where is Kanata?" Chris asked looking sideways, up and down for Kanata.

_Come to think of it… I haven't seen him. I didn't even see him when he got back here._ She looked around for him. There was no sign of Kanata.

"Bow Meow! Where is Kanata?" Miyu whispered to me.

"He said he forgot to buy something and he'll get it." I answered.

"Anyway… I really have to tell them about this now…" Miyu said. It looked like she was talking to herself.

"Excuse me! I'll just get your attention for a while." She said to everybody.

"I might… I might…" It was obvious no one is gonna like the next words.

"I might move to America next week!" She finally said. She lowered her head. I know that it was to hide her tears from us.

"Miyu…" Kanata suddenly came in front of her. Miyu looked up at him. She was full of tears.

"What's this you're saying?" Kanata asked. His eyes seemed wet.

Miyu just cried in front of him. Everybody saw what was happening.

"Kanata!" She yelled in tears. She hugged him tight. Christine saw the whole thing but was calmed down by Nanami and Aya.

"I don't wanna go to the U.S! I don't wanna leave Lou! I don't wanna leave Wannya! I don't wanna leave Nanami or Aya, Chris, Santa and Nazoumu all of them! And I… I don't…" Kanata suddenly returned her hug. She blushed.

"I think it's our cue to exit…"Nanami whispered to everyone. We all got inside the house, leaving the two alone outside. They didn't even care if they were watched a while ago. But everyone agreed this was a time for just the two of them. Even Chris tried to force herself in and not go outside and go bizarre!

"Miyu…" She felt his tears on her cheeks.

"Kanata…" She continued to sob. "I don't wanna leave you now… I didn't think it was this early." She wept.

"Shhh…" Kanata commanded, savoring every second of their embrace. He held her firmly, never wanting to let go of her. And I was sure, she felt the same.

"Kanata… I need to tell you something." She started, sobbing after every word.

"Kanata… I've been feeling this way for a while now… And I think..." she sobbed again.

"I think… Now is the time to tell you this." She looked up to his face. He was smiling. How she loved that smile. She wished that she'll see it again soon.

"I have to tell you something too." Kanata said. He started sobbing as well. His face was full of tears yet he managed to smile.

"Miyu… I..." He forgot his line.

"Kanata!" She cried loud again. "I love you!" She placed her arms around his neck. She pressed her face on his chest making his shirt wet from all her tears.

"I was about to say the same thing…" Kanata cried and continued to embrace her lovingly.

The next days were emotional. We tried our best to keep Miyu happy and make wonderful memories before she leaves. We walked to the park together, went to Chris' pool and had a blast, shop for some things because she feels like it and other stuff.

The Day of Miyu's departure…

"_I know Kanata will understand why I did this. I miss my mom and dad._ I'm sure I'll be back" She said to us as we dropped her off the airport.

"If not later, I'll come back soon." She smiled brightly but a tear fell from her eye. Kanata, thoughtfully wiped it off.

"Here… I forgot to give it to you on your birthday." He handed her a small box.

"Sorry about my gift. That's all I could afford. I promise next time I'll get you something really nice." He said to Miyu.

Miyu swayed her head. "This is fine. It's your thought that counts. I'm happy you remembered." Miyu smiled again.

"Flight123 is now boarding…" The P.A announced.

"That's mine. I better get going…" Miyu said hesitantly.

"Mama!" Lou grabbed onto her. Lou looked as if he was about to cry. Well actually he started crying.

"Miyu-san!" I joined in the crying as well! I will miss her!

"There, there Lou!" She stroke Lou's head gently and calmed him down.

"Take care of the house Wannya…"

"I will!" I replied. She looked back up at Kanata.

"I'll see you soon." Her smiling never ended.

"I will…" And she saw her best birthday gift twice… His smile.

End

Ban101: Mushy isn't it? Hehehe : ) I forgot to write that Kanata's gift is actually a teddy bear keychain:) I read that he gave Miyu the same thing in the manga so I while I was writing I thought of that. Then I realize in the series (and in the manga) there was no episode about Miyu's birthday! and a keychain is all I can think about :P Please Review!


End file.
